My Lover is a Killer
by BlackWolfDemon
Summary: Amber has moved to Haddenfield from Texas and now she has caught Michael's eye. Now he won't stop till she belongs to him and him alone
1. Chapter 1 I've arrived

Halloween characters belongs to John Carpenter.

Most of you are wondering why I've been contantly posting and reposting this story and well the anwser is quite simple. Fanfiction and I don't agree on 2nd-person PoV's. I love them and fan-fiction doesn't. I've cleared that up for now. Lets see how far I can get without running into this are all aloud to bet on this if you want and it you're guilty of this, I want to know. You can join the club.

Amber PoV

I'm driving in the truck with the crew (my dogs) tied in the truck bed. * Why did you do this, god* went though my head as I entered Haddonfield, where I will now be living because I'm being forced to move to my mother's house do to the fact my father was killed in a freak accident. Every time I think about it I want to cry. He's the reason I'm the way I'm are. He was there for every tear, every smile and every adventure. My attention was pulled away from the road and my thoughts when a whine came from my left and I turned to see Midnight sitting in the seat next to me. I'm in utter shock to her since I tied her down with Kenyon. While turning back to the road, I relied she is an escape artist.

Having not seen my mom in over 10 years made me wonder what she will be like. * Hopefully she won't yell at me again like last time* thinking about the time when I dropped 5 jars of soup when I were 5. She yelled at me for 10 whole minutes over something so stupid. She would have gone on longer but my dad had gotten home and made her stop. A week after that incident, she left for her "boyfriend", Randy Halls. I've only met him once but I hate that guy. He is constantly hitting on me, like, my god. What is his problem.

"Why couldn't I stay with Uncle John?" I thought as my thoughts strayed to the 7ft man you know and love. "That would be like living with dad." My mind drifting back to all the fun times I had with dad and John. We went from country to country to train and show dogs, and fueling my dream of being a dog trainer. Shaking the thoughts and memories from my head, I look to see the street my mom and Randy live on. Stopping to get a better view of the house, I see a large yard and a white, 4ft fence. The house itself reminded me of a hospital room.

"Amber, is that you?" A voice yelled as you untied the rest of the crew from the truck bed so they could investagate their new home. I turn to see the one person I haven't seen in years, my mother across the street. Beside her was Randy with a smug gleam in his eyes, as if he has won the jackpot. "Hello mother, it's been a long time" I replied while praying I kept the venom out of my voice since seeing them together made my blood boil. As if my agitation is a became a siren, Panzer was at my side. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Midnight running to the fence "Midnight, iliwa (come)" I shouted to stop her from jumping. She turned to look at me and came running. I tied her to Panzer, who was sniffing the ground around me. I turned to my mother and Randy walking in to the house. Sighing, I grab my two midsize suitcases, and walk into the house. Freezing half way, I turn around to eye the area, since it feels like I'm being watched. Shrugging off the feeling, I turn to walk into the house that will start the new page of my life.

Michaels PoV

I watch as a truck pulls up to MY house. I feel the rage boil over once I see a young girl step out with a dog at her heel. Then the girl walked to the back of her truck to untie 5 other dogs. She turned around to a couple, who had walked out of the house right across the street. She and the couple start conversing. I don't know why but just looking at this girl puts an odd feeling inside my gut. I notice her walking over to the other house after the house when suddenly she turned to look directly at me. When we unknowingly made eyes contact, my heart just stopped. She turned and entered the house and that's when my heart started beating again. Looks like I have to find out more about her.

Later that night Amber PoV

I'm setting my stuff around the room when a knock comes from behind me. I turned to see Randy leaning against the doorway. He looks around the room to stop when his gaze lands on the trophy I won in Japan with Kenyon. "Were did you get that?" he asked as he approched it. "Japan, I won a dog show" I replied with little intrest as I hung some cloths up. That was the only trophy I brought with me since the rest were with Uncle John.

"You've been to Japan?" Randy asked with surprise in his voice. Probably never guessed a kid has been across the world aready.

"Yep, I've been all over the world. Mostly to Japan, Russia, Korea, and China. I've also been to Germany, France, and Spain once or twice. I can speak in those languages but only words like sit, atay and other dog commands. If your wondering why, my uncle is a international dog trained for the military and I go with his all the time during the summer." I replied trying to hold back tears.

"So, your 16 and have already been all over the world. Night, kid" Randy said while walking out of my new room.

"Randy" I said as he walked pasted my door.

"Ya"

"Never call me kid, only my Uncle can call me that". I walked over to the door and closed it because Randy isn't smart enough to close it. As I turn to get under the covers, Boss jumps on the bed to comfort me as I fall into an uneasy sleep.


	2. The Meeting ch2

Halloween characters belong to John Carpenter. Also, I will switch from Amber's POV to Michael's POV all the time and you can't stop me. So get over it if you don't like it or don't my story.

**Beta: **FireChildSlytherin5

**Chapter 2**

**Amber POV**

I wake up to feel a boat load of extra weight on my chest. I raise my head to see 'Mr. Thinks he's a lap dog' laying there. It was my Rottie named Panzer, who is my personal Randy guard. Randy is unfortunately my mom's boyfriend and a teacher.

"Panzer, aussteigen (get off)" I told him, slightly pushing him off my chest so I can breathe. I felt the weight remove and I could finally breathe. Rolling out of bed, I move over to my closet and to grab a Hollywood Undead t-shirt as well as a pair of dark blue jeans. I look at my calendar which is by my closet to see its 4th of July, one of my favorite holidays. I walk over to the bathroom, which is attached to my room thankfully (I really didn't want to share a bathroom Randy and my mother), to wash-up. As I start the shower, I realized I never grabbed a pair of underwear. I walked out of the tub to retrieve them when I saw a pair of black lacy ones lying neatly on my dresser across my bed.

'_Okay, I'm officially creeped out now.' _I thought. Seeing a pair of underwear that I never bought or seen scares me, I mean, who knows where it came from! I decide to ignore the underwear and got some of my own that I knew was clean.

After my shower, I walked down stairs to get some food since I wasn't one of those teenagers that skip breakfast. When I reach the bottom of the stairs, I heard a piercing scream. I run into the kitchen to see some large guy in a mask holding my mother hostage, with a knife close to her throat. Randy then came right behind me, stopped when he saw my mother held prisoner with a killer, he fainted onto the floor. It was then another man that I never seen before came into the house not surprised of what he found. The man reminds me of a some form a physiologist and strangely enough he had a gun pointed at the masked man.

It was then I looked at the masked man, which I now I saw he sees me. He then went all charades on us. He starts pointing at me with his knife that was dangerously close to my mother's neck and then at himself.

"You and I", I stated, deciding to try and figure out what the man wanted instead of yelling at him. When the man with a guy head me speck, he again strangely pulled out his cell phone and started to talk to someone. I couldn't really understand what he was saying on the phone, half of it was in code I suspected.

After a few minutes of talking, he hung up on the phone with a smile on his face. "Alright, Michael, you can let the woman go. I know what you want and it's been approved." the man said putting back his gun into its holster and the mask man named Michael, released my mother. My mother landed on the kitchen floor hard, scared of her life she ran out of the kitchen far away from Michael as she could, but yet start near enough.

Distracted as I watch my mother, I didn't see a strong pair of arms suddenly wrapped around me not letting go as I tried to get them off. The smell of strong copper (almost like blood) and earth came into my nose. It was then I knew I was in Michael's arms with my back to his chest. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought.

**Michaels POV**

I entered the house with utter ease, considering all the dogs are in the house. I must act fast, the sun will soon be rising and I don't want to be caught. I silently walked up the stairs, opened the first door from the hall way. I knew that I got the wrong room as I entered it. There was ugly woman and a man laying on the bed, the woman was not the girl I wanted. I looked around the room, as I saw lying neatly on a dresser was pair of lacy underwear, along with clothes I never seem before. I knew they won't everyday clothes. I picked up the underwear and figured that I must give the girl something for a gift. Hopefully she likes underwear, all girls do right?

As soon as I enter the girl's room, I see why I didn't see any dogs. All the dogs sleep with her, one of which was lying on top of her, as others were either on the foot of bed or on the floor. I creep pass the dogs, folding my gift on the girl's dresser. I don't know why but I feel like I must get her a gift anyway.

I walked out of her room, closing the door carefully to leave the way I came, the kitchen. I was walking to the door, when a scream came from behind me. I turned to see the ugly woman I seen from the other room. I went to grab her to, shut her up for good. I was about to kill her when I thought of how the girl will react. _'Why does she affect me so…?' _I thought as I held the women with my knife to her throat. If it was anyone else, I would kill them without a second thought but when you throw the girl upstairs into the mix, I can't help but think of her feelings.

While I'm debating in my head of what to do, I hear the series of footsteps come near the kitchen. The girl came in with shock look in her eyes, followed the man I saw with this woman came in and fainted of where he stood. It was then Dr. Loomis, my doctor pointing his gun at me. I always wondered how he always knew where I was, as he must been in the area, I figured.

I looked back a upon the angelic girl that somehow changing my ways. I wanted to show her why she was mine…'where did that come from' I thought but unfortunately, I couldn't stop myself from acting this way. When she said "You and me," Loomis got an idea and started to contact someone. I watch will little interest, I was watching the girl. After a while, he hung up and said "Alright Michael, you can let the woman go. I know what you want and it's been approved."

With that said, I lost control of my body; I let the woman go and I quickly grabbed the girl into my arms, hugging her. All I can think was 'Mine'.

**Amber's POV**

I just stare at the man wondering what just happened. "What the hell is going on?" Unfortunately that come out of my mouth and my mother who I was hiding in the living room looking into the kitchen, she started yelling at me. The man with the gun looked at us all and said "I think I should explain..." All I do is give him a look that probably said 'no shit, you jack wagon'.

"Well my name is Dr. Samuel Loomis and that man holding you is my patient, Michael Myers. It's appears he has taken an odd liking to you. Michael is a serial killer that has escaped the institution several times. I'm here since I heard a partial scream and came to investigate. Unfortunately, since Michael has taken a liking to you, we will both be staying here, due to the fact you apparently keep him calm." The man I now know as Dr. Loomis started and that's when Michael hugged me tighter. That's when I see Midnight sitting outside with the window, waiting for me to let her in. I was about to step towards the glass door when I remember my predicament. I looked to see mother and Dr. Loomis debating over them living here; no help. Then I remember Randy, I turned my head to see him still passed out on the floor_. 'Unless wimp.' _ran through my head as I looked at him.

"Michael, could you let me go? I need to let my dog in." I asked, hoping he would let me go; I really wanted to get out his hold. I thank god when he lets me go. As I walk to the door, I hear a loud bang. I turned to see Boss and Panzer pinning Michael down on the floor. Let's just say, Boss brings new meaning to being pissed. Boss has Michael's arm between his jaws with that fear-striking in his eyes.

"Get them off him or he'll kill them!" Loomis yelled referring to the situation at hand. I knew he was right because Michael was trying to get his hands around Boss throat but Panzer was in the way. I knew I have to deal with Tank first since Boss won't release unless he sees me. I walk over to Panzer and sit on Michael's arm, seeing Panzer had Michael by the wrist. "Panzer, freigabe(release)." I commanded and next thing I see was Panzer sitting near my mom and Dr. Loomis, who are starting in shock as I work. Now it's time to get Boss to release. "Boss, let go. I'm fine, see?" I tell Boss hoping he would release. Boss is one of those dogs that won't release if their owners are in trouble. To my relief, Boss let go but Michael wasn't going to let Boss get away with it.

Now I have to deal with how to get Michael to release Boss. I think Boss might die until I get an idea. Even though I don't think it will work, I'll give it a try. "Michael, let him go." I whisper to him as I leaned down to where his ear was. "He's my best friend. Let him go for me, Michael." To my surprise, Michael let Boss go but went to grab me once again. Back to square one.

"My dear, you are so calm, could you please explain why?" Dr. Loomis asks while looking back as us. I could see his eye calculating the reasons why I was so calm.

"I have something called Ataraxia Disorder **(1) **meaning a vague state of mental tranquility. I've felt fear in my life." I explain while trying to get out of Michael's arms. I should just give up but what does giving up get you. "Also, why do you two have to live here? Just knock him out or something!" I mean seriously, who wants a serial killer out in public?

"I could knock him out and take him back but he would just escape again. Then we would be right back where we started. That or you come live at the institution." Dr. Loomis said while turning back to my mother. From my position, I see is her shocked and looking at me blaming me of all this.

"Fine, you can both stay but if he breaks one thing in this house, you're all out!" My mother yelled; I didn't know if she was preferring to Michael and Loomis or almost me. During this who episode, I see the rest of the crew came down. Zasha is lying down by me and Michael, Kenyon is waiting with his leash in his mouth, and Beowulf is opening the door to let Midnight in. Midnight then jumps on me and Michael, knocking the wind out of me.

"Michael, can you let me go? I need to walk my dogs." I told him remembering the last time my dogs didn't get walked. Let's just say half the house was destroyed. To my relief and joy, Michael let me go. I stepped from his grasp and went to retrieve all the leashes.

While I was hooking the dogs up, Michael came and started to pet Zasha. Zasha stood on her hind legs and started licking Michael's mask. It was so cute but then again Zasha has a way with people. After getting Zasha away from Michael, I started the walk and stepped onto the new path of life which was truly uncertain. Gods, what did I get myself into?

**(End of Chapter)**

**(1) Ataraxia Distorder: **not strictly a medical condition, however it is recognized by vast majority of psychologist as a "an extreme difficulty in connecting the emotions related to the effects of an action with the action itself." Complete Ataraxia is very rare and most Ataraxics will often experience situations in which emotional connections are correctly formed. Situations often prove to be confusing and even frightening to the person in question. It states are relatively common in people suffering from mental disorders such as dementia or ADHD. Some particular forms of Dyslexia have also been known to 'cause Ataraxia.

**I want to thank my outstanding beta reader F****ireChildSlytherin5. Please comment and review!**


	3. Tramatic and what? Ch3

_**Amber P.o.V.**_

When I return from my walk, I realize something amiss, it was far too quite. I look at my watch; I see that it's 11:00. That should mean my mom is watching her stupid soap opera yet, I don't hear her crying or the dialogue. I snap out of my thoughts when I feel a pull on my arm. I look down to see I forgot to unleash my dogs. I start with Mr. Calm, Kenyon and end with Miss all-over, Midnight, what can I say, I'm a Cesar Millan fanatic. Also, he's right on everything about dog training and every dog trainer to- be can see that. I start to walk into the living room, when a loud *bam* and a groan came from upstairs.

"Zasha, sledovatʹ (follow). Panzer, folgen (follow)" I call them two because they have the best training in protection out of all of my dogs. I slowly climb the stairs and jumped when a *bang* shattered the dead silent house. When a soft growl came from behind me, I turn to see neither Zasha nor Panzer growling but Beowulf. That's when I made the mistake of looking into his liquid gold eyes. As I stood in a phantasmagoric (unreal) trance, I didn't realize he walked right past me. I stood like that for several moments until and loud scream and a "get out" rang though the air. I shake my head to rid of the soul piercing feeling I had. I run up to stairs and see the bathroom door. When I reach the open door, I get the most disturbing and traumatic shock of my life. My mom and Randy apparently were having sex in the shower and Beowulf pushed them to the ground. As every second passes, I feel the heat on my face rise. Also, small spots invade my vision and then, all went black. Right before I completely lost consciousness, I feel myself being dragged away.

When I wake up, I feel like I'm being watched. After opening my eyes, I see a pair of deep brown eyes staring back with a cold object touching my nose. As I came to my senses, I heard a series of heavy steps come near. I roll my head backwards; the image of Michael came into view with a rag in hand. He kneeled and started to wipe my head and I realize I can't remember what happened.

"My dear, are you alright?" I hear from my left. I turn my head to see Loomis staring at me with worry in his eyes.

"I think so but I can't remember what happen after coming home from my walk." I say as I watch the worry, and maybe fear, grow in his eyes. That's when I felt a presence behind me. I turn my head back to see Michael wiping the back of my head. That's when Michael puts me in one of his 'I wouldn't let go for the world' hugs but with only one arm.

"Michael, move" Loomis barks while he pulls out a little black box. All Michael did was tilt his head to the left but his grip did tighten on me. I look to see Michael's eyes having a gleam that could scare the dead. That's when I noticed the knife

"Am I missing something?" I inquire, looking back and forth between them.

"I think you might have some head trauma. I want…" Loomis was about to continue but was interrupted by yelling and barking.

"Beowulf, Come" I yell, praying he didn't bite someone. He's one of those bite first, bark later dogs. A few seconds after the command, the mass of black-ish fur bolted into the living room. Both I and Michael were knocked to the ground as Beowulf forced himself in between Michael and me.

"Come here you stupid mutt." I hear someone yell while running with a heavy foot fall. Out of the hallway came Randy with a wooden bat in hand.

_**Michael's P.o.V.**_

I walk into the hallway to see Amber laying on the floor and the German Shepherd sitting at her side. I walk to her side to see a small pool of blood under her head. I pick her up and carry her down stairs so I can wipe the blood of her head and out of her hair. Laying her on the floor where there is a rug. I gently lifted her head and put on one of the couch pillows under her head. I walk into the kitchen to get some rags. I wetted 2 of them to clean the blood off her. I return to see the Shepherd and the smallest of the dogs (Midnight) sitting at her side. While I was in the kitchen she must have woke up because while I walked up to her, she rolled her head back to see my approach.

I kneel next to her and start to wipe the blood from her head and hair. I was too focused in cleaning the blood from her to notice Loomis come in to the room. When Loomis asked of Amber was alright I snapped out of my trance. While they conversed, I sat behind Amber and put my left arm lightly on her waist and started to cleanse the back of her head and hair from the dried blood. When Loomis ordered me to move I only showed a curious response and tighten my hold on her. Loomis isn't taking her away from me for the world.

When "Am I missing something" spilled from her red-ish lips, one thought can to mind, 'Far more than anyone needs to know'. Loomis never tried to understand what provoked me that Halloween night. He only wanted to "cure" me from voices in my head and to put me to my death. After that Dr. Wynn was killed and the voices mostly stopped. Now I kill of some odd drive that isn't as strong as before but only around certain people I have never met in my life. Then that all changed when I met Amber. For some reason that I have yet to decipher, I want to do is to hold her. Yet with the rest of her family, I just want to kill them. Snapping me out of my train of thought was the dog with the golden eyes came running into the room. As the dog squeezed in between me and Amber when the man they called Randy came running into the room with a baseball bat in hand. In his eyes, was a rage that wouldn't easily be calmed. I knew that if I didn't stop whatever his attentions are, he might go into a rage like I had at one point.

_**Amber's P.o.V.**_

With Randy wielding the baseball bat, I became a little curious to know what will unfold from that one action. As Randy walked with a heavy step, the most unexpected thing happened. My Cell phone went off, unfortunately it was Jack. I could tell because the ring tone was Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Days. That is a story I don't want to get into, about Mountain Dew, a ping-pong ball, and Truth or Dare. Michael's eyes showed an uneasy sheen as watched Randy walked over to my cell. Randy flipped open and pressed talk.

"hello"

Cliffy ; I would like to thank NightcrawlerXalpha for proof-reading this chapter. I have a question, Should I use Amber as the OC with some slight differences from story to story or should I make up character for every story? Leave your anwser in the review or PM me.


	4. The Call ch4

**Amber's PoV**

"Is Amber home?" the voice inquired over the line with an Australian accent. I could tell since Randy *cough, cough-dumb ass- cough, cough* put the phone on loudspeaker.

"Yes she is, may I ask how's calling?" Randy asked in such a way that reminder my of a snobby bitch "Her boyfriend or something."

"The names Ryder and I'm not Amber's boyfriend. I'm her best friend and you're Randy I'm guessing." Came Ryder's reply and I'm in complete shock. How did Ryder get JACK'S phone, I mean Jacks phone is his BABY. It's like my and Boss or Ryder and Croc.

"Why are you calling?" yep, Randy is being a little Bitch. Thank god, I know what he will ask. I hope Ryder brings Croc with him when he comes up with Jack, Hunter, Archer, and Sammy. That would be a site to see.

"Me and some of Amber's other friends were wondering if it would be ok if we came up to see her? Since it's summer and most likely misses us." Thank you Ryder, someone how understands me but unfortunately, far too well. Knowing him he'll tell them everything I wouldn't tell them myself. Like the "porn star dancing" incident or the famous prank war.

"How many would be coming?" my mom inquires while popping out of nowhere. I felt a flinch behind me. It looks like mom spooked Michael.

"There would be me, Jack, Hunter, Archer, and Sammy. We would also bring Croc, Bowie, Honey, and Rocky. The last 4 are dogs and they are very well behaved." I could also hear the famous Croc bark rather faintly in the background, like he was stuck outside or something. I hope my mom says yes, this place would be less like hell with them around.

"NO way in HELL, I'll let anymore DOGS in my house" And with that, all hope went away like water in the desert.

"Well, I'm sorry I disturbed you and Amber…" Ryder's voice was filled with a sorrow so soft and heart breaking, as if he had a dagger driven through is heart, on the last fringes of life. "I'll wait for you"

"Wait one second, Mrs. Cannon. Amber needs something familiar in her life at this moment other than her dogs. Even more so now because of the situation as it stands." I don't believe it; Loomis is standing up for me. He has hated me ever since day one. I bet he doesn't want Michael to snap or something. Well, now that I think about it, Michael is trying to tighten his grip.

"I still say no." Randy pipes in. I swear, he needs to stay out of my life of god's sake. I know he is my mom's boyfriend but still, leave part of my life alone.

"How about you let my mom decide if they come over or not. It's her choice, not yours." I decide to finally join in to the argument about my friends. The fact is, my fate isn't in Randy's hands, and at this moment in my life, is in my mom's hands.

"What would you guys do?" My mom inquired and it was priceless. Randy's face, oh my god, it looked like he just got bitch-slapped. His eye's just about popped out of his head and his jaw, well, should have just hit the floor.

"Are you serious!" and my day is made. I don't think anything could make it better. The only think that could make it better is my mom breaking up with Randy.

"We'd just chill out, play with our dogs, makes some videos and go to a concert. The concert is a surprise." I hear Hunter pipe up.

"Fine, but those stupid dogs better not destroy my house or get in my way" Mother, I officially love you. Before Randy could disconnect the call, we got one last warning

"Oh, and Amber" Archer broke in with a sing-song voice that I both hate and love.

"Yes?" I question him; his sing-song voice usually means something is up.

"Expect a call sometime soon. I know you'll love it." With that Ryder hung up, leaving a mysterious vive in the air. During this time, Beowulf decided to slip from between me and Michael.

Time seem to freeze with a piercing silence that no one wanted to break. In the end, a scratching of a pencil is what broke the silence. With the scratching ending, a notepad was thruster in front of my face for my eyes only to see. It read _'who were those people'_ in a semi-sloppy manner.

"There my friend from back home, Michael" I inform Michael and everyone else, "Don't worry Michael, they just want to see me", I added that when I felt Michael tighten his grip to a near vice grip. I don't get why he is so possessive. I mean, he acts like I'm his life line. As if every moment away, is an eternity. I guess I will never understand men and their ways.


	5. What are you hiding

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but here it is. The newest chapter of My Lover is a Killer. This is an unedited chapter, so it's completely my writing/typing (whatever way you want to look at it). I've been kind of busy with school and all. If you have any questions or any ideas, please just message me or use my review and I will gladly answer. With all that said and done, please enjoy the chapter.

"So Amber, what did your friend mean by making some videos?" Randy asked after a few second. I looked around to see my mom looked rather curious and Loomis seemed to be studying my current situation with Michael. Michael is just watching me with anticipation to what I will say.

"You see, me and my friends are considered a YouTube sensation. And we have been getting a lot of request for videos. We're hoping to find some cool ideas for videos from fans. Sometimes we get cool ideas, we also get some boring ideas, and then other times, we get some weird and creepy ideas. In other words, we make videos based on fan's ideas and other times, its stupid stuff we do." I explained, hoping it made sense. I look around to see everyone's reactions. Mom is looking at Randy and Randy is looking at my mom. They look like their having a silent conversation with their eyes. Loomis is still concentrating on me and Michael's position. Michael, it's hard to say what he's thinking. He's just kind of staring at me.

"What kind of request do you get?" someone said. I can only say that because I wasn't paying attention to the sound of the voice. Since I was still looking at Michael, I noticed he sort of perked up at the question. Looking to Loomis quickly, I seen he became more alert to Michael.

"We do just about anything but drugs, alcohol, and activities of that nature. Mostly were asked to do music, movie parodies, TV show stuff, and talk about our personal lives. You could find out all you need to know about me and my friends just from our videos." Sad thing is, I'm not joking. I'm whole life story in my YouTube videos. I scan the room to see any reactions, mom is staring while Randy is looking at her, Loomis is still studying Michael, and Michael is in creepy, stalker mode. I mean, he's just staring at me with a possessive, alert gleam in his eyes, which rather scares me at times.

"So… what was your most recent video over?" Loomis inquired. I have a feeling he's trying to find something to get Michael to react. This one will be fun, someone is going to cringe. I really hope Michael reacts because I want to see what Loomis will do. Let the fun begin.

"It was about our dogs, actually. Someone wanted to know who had the toughest dog besides Boss. I would show you the video but…" I said.

"But what?" Randy questioned in a rather suspicious, untrusting manner.

"You would be horrified that you live with the dog in the video."

"I bet it's not that bad" mom decided to jump into this conversation.

"Trust me, it's that bad. The guy had to get surgery." I stated while remembering the incident. 'Poor Freddy, only if he would have listened to Old Man Grizzly' it would have never happened.

"Why did the guy have surgery?" Randy looks very scared. He should, one wrong move and he'll get the same thing as Freddy.

"Let's just say he was nearly neutered" Oh My God, his face is priceless. It was a Kodak moment, to say the least. Only if I had a camera, that picture would have been mine and then it would be on YouTube, in a heartbeat. His face reminds me of a time Hunter, Archer, and I goggled funny faces and a baby's picture came up.

"Which dog was it?" Poor Randy, he's terrified. He even trembled when asking. Now here comes the fun part.

"The dog you were about to hit with that bat" When I thought it couldn't get any better, it just did. Randy's eyes looked like they would pop out of their sockets. I decide to look around and see what everyone else thought. Mom was horrified and in shock. Loomis was semi- shocked but mostly he was dead set on Michael. Michael was Michael, no emotion what so ever in his eyes. I would say face but his face is hidden. Michael's no emotion attitude is really starting to annoy me.

"I would have loved to have known that before I let that beast inside my house!" My mom screeches. She is pissed and I mean near roid rage pissed. Really, you're the idiot that didn't ask.

"Not my fault Beowulf is about 85% Yukon wolf and 15% American Tundra Shepherd. Of course he will have a strong bite with over 400 pounds of force" It's true. What more can I say "And truthfully, you didn't ask."

"Am I going to get sued?"

"No, he guy started it. He stole Beowulf's bone and wouldn't give it back." That sadly is how it started. Most people would think it happen in a really funny way but it didn't.

"Amber, why did you have that particular ringtone?" Randy asked with a look that was crossed with both curiosity and concern.

"That is a story for another day. You'll have to ask one of my friends because I won't tell"

"Would you tell the story if your life depended on it?"Loomis asked

"Even if my life depended on it, I wouldn't tell" I said. I don't care, I won't tell. It's that bad, no joke. I get enough crap from my friends about it. Even worse, they have it on tape. So, they have black mail against me and I can't do shit about it. If they ever show that to anyone, I will sick Boss on them and let them fend for themselves. No if, and, or ass about it. They will regret it, for hell has no fury like a woman scorned.

Randy about got himself in serious trouble. Now everyone is curious and wondering, 'what is Amber's secret?' Sadly, I'm not reveling. Once again, I seriously do apologies about not updating sooner. Please review and guess what Amber's secret is. Also, please tell I'm what I'm doing wrong, what I'm doing right, what's good and what's bad. Later and thanks for reading.


End file.
